Turnover
by Muggleborn22
Summary: OK this is a year after Tsukasa can log out. Morganna has been slowly trying to get her powerback and Sora's back! Oh yeah Mimiru's friendship plays a huge part.


I don't own any of the .hack series. Wish I did because this is the most awesome Anime in existance! Alright to the story

**Turnover**

By: Muggleborn22

This takes place one year after Tsukasa is able to log out.

A gang of illegal Player Killers have assembled and call themselves the Blood Red Knights. They are illegally edited characters; they have the faces of animals. They have the log entry of 11 months and 30 days. The leader of this groups name is Sora…

Tsukasa and Subaru have been working on their characters for a long time now since the incident. Subaru continued to play but it took Tsukasa a while to work up the courage to play The World again but once she started she was unstoppable. Tsukasa is at a boarding school that Bear paid for her to go to with her own personal computer away from her father who is in jail for child abuse. Subaru and Tsukasa have kept in touch for a year now and Mimiru comes to visit when she gets the holiday off. Well enough of a catch up here is the story about the strong friendships formed through Tsukasa's crisis and how strong they really are.

The Blood Red Knights have been in hiding for nearly a year now and tomorrow is the anniversary of Aura's Awakening. Morganna has finally regained her full power through the Knights and is ready for her revenge. Sora now has the face of a wolf and his followers have other animal faces (obviously edited illegally like Maha's). Mimiru, Tsukasa, and Subaru have formed a party to go to a high level Dungeon that they have been training up a week for. Mimiru and Tsukasa are talking at the opening of the dungeon about shopping and what not, waiting for Subaru. Just so you know Tsukasa had her character design changed by buying a new copy of The World but is still a Wavemaster (female) but now has slightly longer hair and her hair color is brown not white. Finally Subaru shows up and explains she was at the library and that is why she was late. Mimiru shrugs it off and says she anxious to try out their luck at the dungeon. After they save they enter.

Bear and BT are in the Mushroom Field when they get a weird e-mail calling them to the same high level dungeon that the three girls are entering. They give each other a weird look and rings appear around them.

Crim and the Silver Knight have become mutual friends forming parties at times and have come to respect each others beliefs about rules. When they receive an odd email just like Bear and BT's. Then gold rings appear around them.

Mimiru being the most excited accidentally runs ahead of Tsukasa and Subaru. She turns a corner and there is a wolf shaped shadow before her. She thinks it is a monster and sets to her offense position calling the other girls for back up. She makes a strike but it is blocked with two blades and a voice says "Is that the best you can do little girl. You have not improved that much since our last encounter." Mimiru a little taken back by hearing a monster talk and is caught off guard while the wolf takes the opportunity to cast a spell that freezes her. Tsukasa and Subaru come and see Mimiru and call out "You could have at least waited for us to get here!" They do no notice that she is frozen until it is too late and Sora and a bobcat faced character send out spells that freeze them also. Three characters come up to them and grab them and gold rings appear around them and they disappear.

A huddle of shadows with red glowing eyes advance toward the opening of the dungeon careful to stay in the shadows. Bear and BT enter together on their guard when the players attack. BT puts up her Support Magic in time to block them and gives Bear a chance for a critical attack on one of the Knights but there are just too many and they are frozen and transported.

Crim and Silver Knight enter together and come into a swarm of darkness they ward off a few of them but Silver Knight is over taken. Crim jumps to a ledge where Sora is waiting. Sora says "This time I'm ready old man" and sends out the spell and Crim falls to the ground. The Knights make a move for him but Sora says "No this one is mine" and grabs hold of Crim as gold rings appear around them as they disappear. The rest of the Knights grab hold of the frozen Silver Knight and disappear.

Mimiru is the first one to awaken. She is sitting against a wall and rubs her head but as she does she hears a clanking sound. She looks at her arms and sees that she is chained to the wall that she lies against. She attempts to get up but as she tries to take a step she trips up because her feet are chained too. She groans and calls out to Tsukasa and Subaru and Subaru answers not far away. She sounds exhausted and hurt. But there is no answer from Tsukasa. But after a little while a voice comes from in front of Mimiru. It is Bear's but he sounds like he has just woken up so Mimiru waits a little while. Finally she asks "where are we?" He answers in a groan but then mutters "Don't know…" Mimiru attempts to stand up again careful not to lean forward. Suddenly a light comes around from the corner. It is a torch help by a hawk faced character. He comes to where Mimiru is standing. The light shows that she is in a cell of some kind and that there are others with people in them. She gasps as she realizes the Crim is to the right that Bear's cell is and BT's is to the left of Bear's but the light fades before she can see any farther. She diverts her attention back to the Blood Red Knight and asks "who are you and what do you want with us?" He merely stares at her and smirks. Before leaving he puts the light in a stand outside her cell. The light seems to arouse Crim and he awakens. He takes direct notice of the chains and starts trying to break out of them the gives up after a few minutes when he notices Tsukasa in front of him and Mimiru standing up in her cell to the right of Tsukasa. He calls out to her "Mimiru is that you?" She answers yes and asks if he can see Tsukasa or Subaru. He answers that Tsukasa is to her right and that he cannot see Subaru. Mimiru tells Crim that Bear is next to him and that BT is on the other side of Bear. While this conversation is going on Bear awakens and so does BT. Bear immediately spots Mimiru and Silver Knight and BT sees Subaru and Silver Knight:

Prison

BT Bear Crim

Main

Prison

Gate

Silver Knight Mimiru Tsukasa

With all the noise going on Tsukasa finally stirs and is shocked at the sight of her friends chained up inside small cells and she cannot find Subaru but finally hears her voice asking for her. She answers and Sora and seven other knights enter the area. The seven knights put torches in the stands in front of everyone's cells. Then they go back into a formation behind the wolf-faced Sora. Sora speaks out to them all asking them to be quiet and that the Master will see them all for judgment soon. Mimiru yells out "hey dog face who are you talking about when you say "Master" and what "judgment" do we have to have passed on us?" He comes straight up to her cell and stares her in the face and says "You've met her before" and stands back while the scene changes and the bars of the cells are removed and the chains on the walls become handcuffs and ankle cuffs. They all attempt to move but the find that they cannot break free of the containment spell and finally give up all but Mimiru who is too determined and will not give up on anything. Finally she breaks free one arm and makes a punch at Sora who simply grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. He reaches into his pocket with his other hand not even straining to hold on to Mimiru who is trying for her life to get out of his grasp. He finally finds what he is looking for, an old timely prisoner collar. He snaps it on Mimiru and readjusts Mimiru handcuffs to a very small size so that they are cutting into her wrists. With this action completed six of the other knights do the same to the other prisoners. The other knight leads the way down the hall with the others following. As Crim and his guard pass Sora, Sora says "I thought I would have to over power you not this brat but then again I guess you're not as powerful as you claim." With this remark Mimiru tries to bite Sora takes out his Wrist blades and points them at her saying "Uh, uh, uh little girl." Crim just looks away and his guard knees him in the back urging him to move on. Sora and Mimiru bring up the end. Mimiru keeps quiet because Sora has his blades out and her and the others weapons are gone. Also the fact that the handcuffs Sora had put on really tight were really hurting her in real life, she and the others could feel physically what was happening to them.

They reached the end of the tunnel and were thrown on the ground. Their chains were released simply to be put back on around a pole of some sort. Dim light shot out from everywhere like a volcano. But it was worse, there in front of them stood the mighty Morganna. She laughed and said "So these were the brave heroes that awakened Aura? Ha, ha, ha I easily over took you with my servants. Now it is time to make one of you pay for what you did. There is no way to put Aura back to sleep but there is a way to get revenge and self satisfaction. I will let the seven of you chose one person that you want to take the punishment. So which one will it be?" Bear asked why there had to be one chosen by them all and not one that offers him or herself? She answered "I want to see who has the strongest bonds and who you will chose to take all of your punishment" Bear immediately said "take me" but Morganna answered "you all have to agree, you cannot offer yourself. "Can we be allowed to talk it over?" asked Bear. Yes was the reply and they were transported to a digital blue room. They all offered themselves at once but then they all went quiet they knew that only one of them could take the blame. Finally Mimiru spoke, "I know that I should do this. You all know that I am too stubborn to give up on life and I also have a plan that can revolve around my endurance. Subaru and Tsukasa have gained the abilities to call their weapons to them. Once they have their hands free they can call their weapons and save you then come back for me… But someone has to go to my house and make sure that I log out and am taken to a hospital before time. It has to be either Tsukasa or Subaru because they live in Japan and they know where I live. So which of you will it be?" "Now wait a second, who says we are going with your plan it is way too risky" said Bear. "What other choice do we have" said BT. With grim faces they all agreed and Tsukasa was the one that offered to take care of Mimiru in the real world. Bear yelled out "We have a decision!" Morganna answered "About time! So which one of you pathetic humans do I get the pleasure of torturing?" With a quivering voice Mimiru answered, "m…" Morganna laughs and asks again "Who is it?" With a much stronger voice Mimiru answers, "Me, I am the one that will take the punishment as long as you release my friends from their chains and spells!" "It is done" answers Morganna and everyone but Mimiru's chains come off and they are able to move. "Well now that I have you Mimiru let me show you real pain" laughs Morganna. A large cross shape appears behind Mimiru. The shape bends down backwards and Knights appear at Mimiru's side. She is unchained but is held in a stone hard grasp between two knights lead by Sora who is waiting by the shape. Her back is laid down on the shape and she is tightly bound with rope to the shape at her ankles and wrists. She is asked how it feels by Morganna and she answers "is that the best you can do?" The shape rises into the air and the ropes are cut and Mimiru falls to the ground. She is then pulled up by two knights and chained to a rock so that she is bending over the rock. Sora comes along with a large bull faced character holding a whip with shards in it. Mimiru holds her screams in for the first three lashes but for the other 47 she cries. She is unchained and falls to the ground in a heap only to be once again picked up and taken back to the shape and bound to it again this time her blood running down the sides of the shape. We see Tsukasa and Subaru trying to focus on there weapons while the others look on in disbelief at Mimiru. Then a red dumbbell shaped monster (like Tsukasa's old guardian) appears. Morganna tells Mimiru that this monster shoots out spikes and orders it to shoot out three spikes one through Mimiru's feet and one though each forearm. With this command the monster sent out three red spikes at Mimiru. The monsters aim is true and they pierce through Mimiru's arms and feet. She cries out only to be answered by Morganna, "How does that feel. Now lift up the shape so that she can feel the pain of the ancient Roman torture" With that command the cross flies into the air so that it is level with Morganna's face. "So how does it feel? Does it feel like you about to suffocate? Does it feel like you want to die?" Mimiru simply answers "Look down…" Below Tsukasa and Subaru finally have their weapons. Tsukasa shoots a strong healing potion at Mimiru giving her more endurance. Subaru hits the wall with her axe that is circling with electricity. The others see their weapons in front of them and run to them. Crim aims at the cross and throws his spear like a javelin. He then tells BT to focus on his spear to reel in the cross. She attempts to shoot magic out but it is just too far so Tsukasa gives her a boost with her staff. They managed to pull the cross down into jumping range. Crim jumps up for his staff and pulls himself on to the cross. BT loses her concentration on the cross and Tsukasa cannot hold on by herself. So the cross flies up into the air and Crim is holding on for dear life to the back of the cross. With a little hand knife he stabs into the cross for support. Once he adjusts to a more comfortable position he takes out his knife. He pushes out the spikes going through Mimiru feet. Then balancing on his spear he grabs hold of Mimiru's waist and pushes out the last two spikes. Mimiru falls limp in his hands and he calls out "Get me down!" With that Tsukasa and BT encircle Crim who is holding on to Mimiru. They slowly bring him down to the ground. Morganna enraged orders all the Blood Red Knights to attack. BT and Tsukasa both put up Support Magic around all of them. Bear, Silver Knight, and Subaru all get into an offensive position waiting to attack. Tsukasa and BT both keep up their shields and continue to give Mimiru healing potions but they do nothing but give her more endurance not strength like they normally would. Crim is bent over Mimiru trying to wake her up. He says "Mimiru, you said you live in Japan right?" "ye…" answers Mimiru weakly. "What is your address?" asks Crim. Subaru answers the apartment number 7 near highway 60 exit. "I live 15 minutes away from their can you guys cover that long? But we still have to defeat Morganna so that we can log out to save Mimiru!" says Crim. Saying this Crim looks up at Morganna and jumps out of the barrier and starts attacking the soldiers. Bear is the next one to move and stops a soldier from hitting Crim. Silver Knight and Subaru go out together, Subaru's axe glowing with electricity. They attack and defeat many of the knights then Silver Knight yells because a twin blade stabs him in the back. Tsukasa is on it and sends a powerful healing item at Silver Knight. He gets back to his feet and stabs the coyote faced Twin Blade in the stomach with a back hand stab. Subaru cuts one in half with a big slash across the chest but is knocked down by a lion faced blademaster. Bear sees this and stabs the blademaster in the back. Crim quickly slashes through three soldiers and advances towards Morganna. The others are working together to break through the ranks. Mimiru tries to get up but Tsukasa tells her to rest so Mimiru stays down and sighs. The other knights start to encircle Crim and Morganna laughs "Fool! You really thought you could defeat me?" With that Crim's spear turns blue and he turns around in a circle sending a circle of blue power at his surrounding attackers. He was a few feet away from the giant Morganna when Sora jumped down and said "Ta, da!" Crim went to an offensive position as did Sora. Then the battle was on. Crim tried to stab but Sora countered. Sora tripped up Crim but Crim regained his balance and turned his spear blue and swiped at Sora feet injuring him severely. Sora begged Crim to stop but Crim lifted up his spear and stabbed Sora through the chest. Finally Crim reached Morganna; he turned his sword blue and swept at her knee. Knocking her off balance Crim called to the others for back up. Subaru was the first to reach Crim her axe purple with electricity. They attacked side by side at Morganna. Tsukasa and BT had advanced with Mimiru knocking out soldiers with spells as they came until they were in range to heal Crim and Subaru. Bear was the next to reach Crim and Subaru's aid. He does not have a weapon improvement skill like Subaru and Crim but he still packs a powerful punch. Morganna makes a swipe at Silver Knight who is coming to help the others. With the soldiers not able to do anything at the moment BT and Tsukasa move to offensive magic at full force directed at Morganna. Tsukasa's staff turned pink and she shot a critical blow at Morganna's chest. Morganna in full pain and rage leaned forward as if she was going down she was going to fall on them. To prevent this they all through their weapons at Morganna, an axe, a spear, two powerful streams of light, and 3 three swords. Now three swords only Bear and Silver Knight were using their swords. Mimiru was sitting up her arm in a throwing position whispers "yes!" and fell back down. Morganna screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and warped out in grey oblivion. They were transported back to the opening of the high level dungeon. They all immediately sighed but Crim was over Mimiru trying to arouse her. All he told them was heal her and until she logs out. With that he logged out in a swarm of golden rings.

In the real world a middle aged Japanese man with glasses and a collared shirt, clutching a backpack runs out of a house towards a bicycle. He climbs on and pedals very fast yelling for people to get out of his way.

Back in The World BT and Tsukasa are throwing out healing items every minute while the others try to wake her. Subaru whispers "Hurry Crim" and a tear falls down her cheek along with blood and sweat. Tsukasa notices that the others are wounded and takes the time to heal them too.

The man on the bike passes a sign that says Highway 60 exit.

Mimiru is becoming worse and is starting to shake. BT says that she might not last much longer. Bear closes his eyes and prays. Subaru gets on her knees and prays in Japanese in the ways of Hinduism. Silver Knight is trying to stop her shaking.

The man on the bike sees a large apartment right after the sign and picks up speed. He reaches he apartment and looks at the numbers on the doors for number 7. He finishes looking at the first floor that ends with 6 and looks up the stairs. He runs towards them.

In The World Mimiru is shaking uncontrollably Silver knight rips off part of his pants (not all of it for you people with sick minds just enough to make to bandages so that it looks like he is wearing shorts). He uses the bandages to cover Mimiru's wrist wounds; this probably saved her, because she stopped shaking so bad after that.

The man is gripping his backpack in his hands comes to a door with a seven on it. He tries to open the door but it is locked so he knocks vigorously until a small Japanese man opens the door. The man with the backpack is out of breath but tells him to call 911. The short man confused and is about to say something but the man with the book bag says "NOW!" With that the little man runs off to the telephone and starts to dial. The man with the backpack runs through the home looking or listening for a computer. Finally he hears a faint whimper from a room. He opens the door and opens his book bag.

In The World Mimiru is starting to murmur something but they cannot tell what it is. It seems that she is talking to someone.

The man takes out a virtual reality visor and hooks it up to the computer. He takes the controller from a bloody grasp of a small girl on the floor. He moves the controller and the menu screen appears on the computer and a policeman comes through the door.

Mimiru stirs and golden circles appear around her. The others let out a sigh of relief. Silver Knight crosses his heart like a Catholic.

The man takes off the visor and turns around to the policeman who is pointing a gun at him. He starts to talk to the policemen saying that the girl needs immediate medical attention and that he had to make sure that she did not get trapped in the game like the Tsukasa-san incident. The policemen nods and gestures the man out the door and calls for the medics to come in.

The small teenage girl is lifted onto a stretcher and taken out of the house. The man sighs and walks out to the small man who looks scared and concerned and confused. He talks to the man that is obviously Mimiru's dad and the man starts to calm down. The small man bows like a regular Japanese man to the man who is obviously Crim before walking out to the ambulance loading the girl that is obviously Mimiru.

The scene changes to two girls and the man that saved Mimiru standing beside a girl in a hospital bed. The girl on the bed moves her hand. The girl in a wheelchair touches her hand and grabs it. Mimiru says something and the girl standing up grabs a visor and turns on a computer near by. Mimiru grips a controller and The World appears on the computer screen. 


End file.
